A Different Perspective
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: Slightly AU. Chandler doesn't return with his 'London time' line. Monica struggles with her growing feelings for Chandler, so goes to Rachel to talk. Rachel POV. Mondler.


"Hey, Rachel, could I talk to you for a second?" and I knew, without even looking at her, that Monica wanted a girly heart to heart. I could tell from the slightly uncertain tone of voice that Monica had a mess of some sort and didn't know what to do. Probably a relationship mess, since she was coming to me. Normally I loved these chats of ours; they were a staple of our friendship, but at that moment I was too much weighed down with my own relationship angst and bad decisions (running to London right before his wedding, what was I thinking?). I needed to sort out my own head before I could deal with anybody else and so I turned to Monica to tell her so.

It was her face that got me. I don't know what it was about it really. Normally these chats are pretty trivial like, after the first date, does he like me? Will he phone me? Or should I phone him? Or, since she's talking to me, what should I wear? Sometimes more serious like, I'm dating my Dad's best friend, but I think I falling in love, am I completely crazy?

But the look on her faced showed how much she cared. This wasn't first date blues or whether some guy was going to phone, she was really shaken up about whatever she wanted to talk about. So what was I going to do? I couldn't just be selfish and wallow in my own misery forever. Besides, who knew, talking to Monica might actually help me, by distracting me for a while.

…

Fifteen minutes later and I was completely blown away. Monica and Chandler? I mean, I know they're insanely close friends and all, but they're like the type of friends who you would never imagine having sex with each other in about a million years. Except now they have.

"… The thing is, we agreed it would just be a one night stand, just a London thing, so I can't exactly complain when I don't get a relationship out of it, but now I'm finding myself suddenly getting all these feelings there for Chandler that weren't there before and it's like they were always there and I'm stupid to not have realised it, but I don't know what he wants and I can't ask him because it might ruin out friendship. It did with me and Kip, and look at you and Ross, I mean, I know you and Ross managed to work stuff out but it put pressure on the whole friendship and it was really tough when you were breaking up and I'm going to run out of breath again soon."

I put my arm around Monica and wondered if I should start looking for a paper bag. We had been talking about this for a while and Monica had only gotten more worked up as I had helped her realise that her feelings for Chandler weren't just a crush, or the result of the one night stand, but actual feelings. This only led to her becoming more worried about Chandler's reaction as she was convinced he didn't feel the same way, especially as this was Chandler 'commitmentphobe' Bing we were talking about.

In the end I just told her she had two options: she could take the risk and just tell him, or she could ignore her feelings and hope she got over him. It was up to her because only she really knew the strength of her feelings and what would be best for her.

But, ladies and gentlemen, (and I'm sorry for taking time to get to the interesting bit but you had to get through the not so interesting bit so you knew what was going on), it got really got exciting was when, unable to make a decision Monica decided to get a coffee. Doesn't sound exciting, but then Monica opened the door. Shock, horror, I know, but she was greeted with Chandler, looking as if he'd just been whacked over the head with something big and heavy.

"Oh my God. You heard everything, didn't you," the funny thing was, coming from Monica, is that it wasn't an accusation, but the sound of a woman who was scared.

Now, if this was Hollywood, this would be the part of the movie where the hero says something wonderful, thoughtful, funny and romantic, saying he loved her all along and that she was beautiful. Unfortunately, kids, this isn't Hollywood and Chandler isn't some great romantic hero, so he just shuffled and nodded. Then, and just in time as Monica was assuming he was going to reject her, judging from his behaviour and because she's Monica, (admittedly, it was a good line, but then, Chandler is good at the lines) being somehow pathetic and cute at the same time he said, "I don't know what to say. Tell me what to say, Monica,"

And Monica beamed, "You say something like, it wasn't just a one night stand for you, and you want a relationship. Then you kiss me,"

"Does that mean we'll be in a relationship?"

"Don't worry, it won't be too scary, I'll be holding you're hand the whole way,"

"That's not all, I hope," Chandler said playfully as his confidence began to grow and his natural banter with Monica began to return.

"I don't know. Only if you're very, very good …" Monica teased, and I realised they had sort of forgotten I was in the room. Did I try to remind them and interrupt them? Or should I just slip out?

"Well, have I deserved that kiss?" Chandler half whispered.

"Oh definitely."

That kiss. I hadn't really been sure about them before that kiss for all their cute banter, I mean, it was Chandler and Monica, they were always teasing each other and the one night stand, well, anybody can have a slightly ill judged one night stand, especially when there's alcohol involved.

But that kiss was, well, the only analogy I can think of is – that kiss is the kind of kiss you dream of when you were a kid and your Mom first told you there was true love. And if that's too sappy for you readers, tough. I just watched my best friends make out and I'm half jealous and squeamish and half so incredibly happy for them I want to throw a party for them and tell them world. Well, we all know I'm going to tell the world anyway, I can't keep a secret like this for more than, say, a minute.

And they're so into each other they've barely noticed I've slipped out. It's really very cute, and as a getting together present I'm going to tell Ross and calm him down as much as possible. It's just lucky he likes me.


End file.
